The Blood & Bone Alchemists
by Coletterby
Summary: When Mustang hears about Nina/Alexander he arranges for her to appear dead and stay with him until the Elric brothers figure a way to change her back and when Ed finds a book on Werewolves written by Dumbledore ... RoyXEd
1. Chapter 1

Ed stood up from brushing Nina's coat to find himself covered in the girl/dog's hair. He was especially fluffy around the eyes where the moisture from the tears he always shed over the girl attracted the odd hairs. He patted her side gently as she lay down on the mattress she used as a bed and murmured softly, "I'm sorry, I haven't found it yet."

Nina's long tail thumped heavily a few times on the bed, "**Don't cry, Big brother,**" she replied before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

* * *

The past few days had been hard on all of them. He and Al had attempted to report Tucker to Eastern Headquarters and had been instead rerouted to Ed's least/most (he hadn't quite decided which) favorite person. The Colonel wasn't quite as unsympathetic as Ed had expected and after hearing the story had not only arranged for Shou Tucker to be placed under house arrest pending trial, but had also managed to arrange for Nina to appear murdered, rather than spend the rest of her days in a cage. Unfortunately he didn't communicate that Nina's murder was only for appearance sake to Ed and Al, instead leaving them in the dark to think their friend was dead. A depressed Ed had been surprised when he had returned to his military dorm room with an equally depressed Al to find the Colonel with their suitcases packed and ready to go and a car outside (driven by a certain Lieutenant with a gun obsession) ready to take them to his own house where the two of them and Nina were going to be staying until they found a way to reverse her transformation. Actually, surprised was an understatement if not a complete misuse of the word. Ed's exact words were something along the line of, "FUCKING Bastard! Why didn't you tell me you were going to kidnap Nina! I thought she was dead and you let me and …!" at that point Al had wrapped one of his hands around his brother's mouth, thanked the Colonel most profusely and hustled his now blue in the face older brother into the car before Nina's cover was blown. The fucking bastard in question joined them a few minutes later to give Riza directions to his house and to explain to the boys what had gone on.

When they had eventually arrived at his house, Ed had been dumbstruck. Roy had to admit there was a great wow factor about the house. It had six bedrooms, three bathrooms, two reception rooms, a giant kitchen complete with attached dining area and sun room and was kept spotless from top to bottom thanks to a brilliant cleaning staff who popped round once a week when he was out at work. He couldn't quite hide his delighted smirk at the astonishment on Ed's face that the Colonel owned such a place. Hawkeye had given him a look out of the corner of her eye when she had noticed and correctly analysed that smirk. Roy, being Roy however, ignored the look and dismissed her with a 'Thanks' before bringing the two inside to get them set up in some new rooms and get them started into researching ways to reverse Nina's transmutation.

* * *

On the fifth day of research Ed thought he might have found something. Might being the operative word in that sentence. He might have discovered a person who might know something or else he might have just discovered a famous crackpot instead. Ed was leaning towards the latter considering his luck with researching the Philosopher's Stone, but something in him was encouraging him to take a risk and try to contact this man, I mean even if he _was_ crazy it wouldn't really affect anything. I mean nothing ventured nothing gained right? He ignored the fact that somehow in the last few days he had taken to having to cajole himself into doing something (mainly because that idea made him think he had gone quite mad) and quickly penned a short and concise letter to the crackpot.

Dear Mr. Dumbledore,

I recently read your book entitle "The Control and Suppression of One's Animal" regarding what you refer to as "Lunar based part wolves" or more commonly "Werewolves". I was wondering if you had any experience in dealing with non-lunar based part animals (chimeras) and the suppression thereof. If you are clinically insane please disregard this letter as I don't want any solutions that involve using a hack saw to separate man and beast.

Thank you

Major Edward Elric

The Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

"So how'd the research go today? Find anything useful?" asked Roy, as the younger alchemist collapsed beside him into the sofa in front of the fire.

"No …" Ed grumbled his usual response. "Oh wait, maybe. I'm not sure, he might be crazy."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "At least it's a start," he offered in a vaguely questioning tone.

"Not much of a one," Ed muttered darkly.

"So what was it?" asked the Colonel, nodding a hello to Al and Nina as they passed them by on their way outside.

"I found a book," he began.

"Incredible, you found a book in a library," interrupted Roy with a grin on his face.

"You wanna hear this or not, bastard?" Roy waved at the miniature alchemist to continue. "It was a book on what the nutjob referred to as werewolves. Lupine/human hybrids controlled by the full moon. His theories sounded vaguely interesting so I sent a letter asking if he had heard of a case like Nina's before."

Roy started to get a bad feeling about this. There were only one group of people on the planet who acknowledged the existence of werewolves. A group he really didn't want to meet again

* * *

FLASH BACK

All the blood. Spread across the ground as if it was paint. Glowing red even through the pictures. They couldn't have done this. Could they?

END FLASH BACK

* * *

"So, who was the author of this book?" asked Roy, trying to sound nonchalant. He wasn't quite sure if he succeeded as Ed shot him a weird look. Too damn smart that kid.

"Some school principal, Albus Doodlesquat … Dumblesquat … it was something really weird," Ed searched his brain to see if he actually remembered.

"It wasn't Dumbledore, was it? Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" asked the Colonel, his face so screwed up he was only looking out of one eye.

"That's the one, that's what tipped me off that he was a crackpot, the fact that he claims to be a headmaster of a wizards school." Continued Ed.

"He's not a crackpot," Ed looked at him, finally clicking something was maybe wrong. "He's a genius and a bit … doo lally but he's definitely not a crackpot. He probably won't be able to help."

'I hope' he thought to himself.

He was interrupted by a tawny barn owl swooping in through the window and landing on the couch beside the two of them, where it sat preening its feathers.

Roy flumped backwards into the sofa and covered his face with his hands. "Dammit,"

* * *

Things went very much downhill after the owl arrived. Ed had fallen backwards off the sofa in shock, Roy had looked up from where he was slumped backwards over the sofa and burst out laughing and clapping his hands proclaiming 'the midget's legs are too short to touch the floor, oh poor little midget' which of course produced a reaction for aforementioned midget who began with 'well at least I don't have grey hair like some old Colonel Bastard's that I could mention, I have plenty of time to grow whilst you have plenty of time to grow greyer' at which point Mustang pounced over the end of the sofa (in the process knocking the owl onto the ground) and landed on Ed muttering something about 'well I'm clearly not too old to do this,' before quickly wrestling Edward's tongue out of his mouth. At that point Al and Nina came in from playing outside, Al immediately ducked back outside blushing bright red and apologising for interrupting their 'private time' and Nina, who normally would have had the same sort of reaction, instead attacked the still vaguely dazed bird that Roy had knocked to the floor moments ago.

Getting everyone calmed down from that incident was … interesting. They eventually settled Nina back into her bed with a promise of a quick brush before bed time and got the owl (who was by this stage missing more than a few feathers and sporting a bald patch) settled on the mantelpiece above the fire. They settled Al in front of the T.V. with an apology and sat facing each other on the sofa for some questions.

"Ok, let's start off with the easy questions." Roy nodded his approval. "How do you know Dumbledore? For a matter of fact who is Dumbledore? Is wizardry real or is he just a crackpot? Will he know a way to change Nina back? And WHY THE CRAP IS THERE AN OWL IN MY LIVING ROOM!!"

Ed panted heavily, trying to catch his breath as Roy looked amused.

"Those were the easy ones?" Ed glared at him. "Dumbledore used to be a State Alchemist, back before the ban on human transmutation was instigated . He was the Bone Alchemist. He had developed a transmutation circle for manipulating the calcium in bones. It wasn't really of all that much use in every day life beyond healing broken bones and making creepy sculptures but … in battle it was terrifying. He could make the bones of humans shatter. He was … discharged … from the military after a particularly gruesome battle soon after I joined and he returned to his home country to teach wizardry and eventually became headmaster of that school. And wizards always communicate via Owl. They think it's subtle." He said deadpan. Ed looked at his lover's face and burst out laughing prompting the older man to join in.

"You left three questions of my rant out." The laughter was wiped of the Colonel's face instantly. Damn kid was way too smart. "And don't pull that I'm cute, innocent and so distracting, come over here and kiss me so I don't have to answer crap. I'm not falling for that again."  
"Really?" asked Roy putting on the puppy dog eyes.

"Well maybe once more, I mean I can always pester you in the morning." They stumbled up the stairs to bed together, completely ignoring the owl on the mantelpiece who popped it's head under its wing and went to sleep.

* * *

Hello All

Yes its me, Coletterby back to irritate the crap out of y'all. I have this slight obsession with RoyXEd Harry potter crossover fics. I just love them! So I thought I would write one cuz I loved it so much (and also because I've stopped feeling so guilty about my Bleach muse being beaten into a pulp by my Fullmetal muse every time I start tryng to write something)

So anyways

Review and tell me what you think. I have the feeling this is possibl one of the longest first chapters I've ever written (and trust me when I say my boss wasn't all that happy that I didn't do a whole lot today and instead sat and wrote this. I think his exact words were "Colette it's ten past five, you got out of work twenty minutes ago, you still haven't written down all the outgoing mail and who is Colonel Bastard?" stupid man not reading Fullmetal alchemist (Colette trails of muttering)

Neways thanks for reading!

REVIEW!!

Colette & Coletterby xx

oh yeah if anyone wants to Beta this story they're welcome to, just drop me an email. the address is on my profile

oh well love and lollipops


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out, regardless of how cute Roy could be, Ed couldn't be distracted from anything for more than a few hours.

"Sooooo," began Ed. Roy groaned a dear-god-how-can-his-brain-still-function-after-that groan, which Ed took to mean 'Go right ahead, I am all ears to listen to your problems'.

"Since when did wizardry exist? I mean alchemy works through the principle of equivalent exchange but wizardry supposedly bypasses the law making it kind of like the Philosopher's Stone, right?"

Roy smacked himself on the head. He had the feeling he wasn't going to get out of this without answering the questions he thought best left alone.

"And how do you know Dumbledore anyway? I mean, it couldn't have been you that recruited him because you said you were only a Major at the time."

Roy attempted to smother himself with a pillow but his younger lover just continued.

"And will he know how to change Nina back? Not that I'm implying that wizardry could do things that alchemy couldn't, well I guess technically I am seeing as alchemy is bound by the Laws, and when I say that I'm not saying that I even believe in wizardry to begin with. Though come to think of it you still haven't told me if it exists or not."

Ed paused for breath just in time to remove the pillow from Roy's face before he suffocated. "Talk," said the shrimp in a deadly voice.

Roy gave up. "Yes, wizardry does exist. It does have limits though. The major one being you can only perform magic if you are born with it. The reason you didn't know about it is because the only people who practice it live in a different country, an entirely different land mass actually. I know Dumbledore because ..."

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Come on, this way, if they see you, your dead,"

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"… I helped him out of a tight spot once and he owes me a favour." Ed raised one eyebrow in question.

"It's a big enough favour that if he does know how to fix Nina he'll do it."

Ed thought about that for a few minutes giving Roy blessed silence for a bit before answering cheerfully.

"So I suppose he's not a crackpot then?" Roy shook his head. "Well then let's go see what the owl says."

They stumbled downstairs just in time to stop Nina who, having gotten bored of waiting, was about to pounce on the poor unsuspecting owl. After bribing Al with his pick of the T.V. for the next week he agreed to give the girl a brush and read her a story before bed. While Roy dealt with the bribery (it still being his house regardless of the fact the brothers had temporarily taken it over) Ed sat on the sofa looking at the owl. He didn't get why wizards would use a bird to send messages when they could just as easily used a telephone, why would you bother giving your message to a bird that isn't supposed to speak and expect it to remember everything when you could speak to someone in person. Ed leaned forward and gave the bird a closer look. How were you supposed to get it to tell you the message? Maybe there was a button?

On closer inspection he spotted something white in the bird's claw. It looked like ... a letter? He thought for a moment.

'That would probably make more sense than expecting it to speak,' he berated himself.

Sneaking one eye out the door to make sure Roy wasn't watching and one eye on the bird to make sure it wouldn't wake up he slowly reached out his arm and pulled the paper into his hand just in time for Nina to jump on him in an effort to get at the bird. The owl swooped up, squawking loudly at its disturbed nap and flew full speed out the window. Ed rolled his head around to look at the girl/dog that was lying on top of him. Her tongue was lolling out and she grinned before giving him a big lick up the face and sauntering out the door past the Colonel, who was nearly wetting himself having watched the whole thing.

"I thought you bribed Al to watch her," muttered the blond alchemist, trying to wipe dog slobber off his face.

"I tried. He decided he would rather grab the controller out of my hands and hold it above my head saying something about 'Do you honestly think if I wanted to watch something I wouldn't anyway?'" Ed laughed.

"When did that kid get so mean? I think living with you must have corrupted him."

"If you hadn't corrupted him first I would probably agree with you," replied Roy with a grin.

After slapping Roy upside the head for mocking him (with his right hand) they sat down on the sofa to finally read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Elric, I have no experience in the field of chimeras personally, but here in Hogwarts we have a large library with a very large collection of reference books. It contains copies of many of the books that were lost in the fire in Central Library in addition to many of the finest books on magical theory. Unfortunately however, I am disallowed to permit any non-wizards onto the premises. I wish you the best of luck in your research and hope you are able to rebuild the library in Central to its former glory.Yours sincerely, Albus Dumbledore._

Ed sat back in his seat dumbfounded whilst Roy grabbed the letter out of his hand before he dropped it.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BRAG ABOUT YOUR LIBRARY AND THEN REFUSE TO LET SOMEONE SEE IT?!" screeched Ed. Roy winced at the tone and pitch before hurrying to read the end of the letter so he knew what had set the little alchemist off. "I mean who does that?" he yelled, before sending his fist straight through the coffee table beside him.

Roy felt his eyes narrow to slits in anger as he finished the letter. 'After all I've done for that bastard'. The page crumpled up in his fist before he snapped his fingers and burnt it to ash drawing his lover's attention.

"Roy?" asked Ed, looking vaguely concerned at the man's outburst.

"Give me a sec," came the reply as the colonel slowed his breathing, counted to ten and stood up to grasp the mantelpiece over the fire.

Ed watched in consternation as the colonel reached into a small vase on the fireplace and chucked a handful of green glitter onto the fire turning it the same vibrant green.

'Barium chloride,' noted Ed's methodical mind, 'Burns a bright green.'

The less scientific side of his brain was still wondering what was going on when Roy stuck his head into the fire.

"ROY!" he yelped, jumping to his feet to rescue the other man's head. One of Roy's hands held up a finger in a 'wait a second' gesture and he yelled into the fire, "Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts,"

Ed let out a gasp as the flames died down a bit and he saw Roy's head was missing.

* * *

on the other side of the fire

* * *

Roy closed his eyes to avoid the soot and the motion sickness that generally accompanied flooing. He reopened them only when he was positive the spinning had stopped.

He had sworn years ago that he would never use the powder that he kept on the mantelpiece or think about wizardry or the Bone Alchemist or … the others who were involved. And yet here he was. Throwing it all away for a chibi he had met only a couple of years ago. Roy smiled at the face that sprang to mind. He had honestly thought he would never fall in a love so deep he would go against everything he believed if it would make one person happy. But he couldn't think of doing anything else for Ed, he just loved the little blonde so much.

Shaking his head of the thoughts, he looked around the office to spy the ancient headmaster but was unable to see much from his position so close to the ground.

"DUMBLEDORE!" He roared, feeling his earlier anger at the curt letter come storming back. "Get your treacherous ass over here!"

'Now that would get the bastard's attention,' he grinned when the wizard shot around the corner to face the fireplace as if the hounds of hell were snapping at his heels.

The old man nearly passed out at the sight of Roy's face in the fire. Instead he stumbled backwards a few paces to fall on his bottom, and plonked his head onto his knees. Normally the sight of someone who looked so defeated would have sparked some pity in the Flame Alchemist but he felt only a grim sense of satisfaction at this.

"What the hell was that letter about?" asked Roy, in a slightly less yelling tone.

Dumbledore lifted his head off his knees, confused for a second. He thought the state alchemist had come for the Philosopher's Stone, but if he was asking after some letter maybe he didn't know about it. Maybe it was still safe. Noticing Dumbledore's confused look Roy elaborated.

"You got a letter recently from one of my subordinates looking for help. Now personally if he had asked me first I would have told him to stay away from someone as twisted as you but I only came in after he had sent the letter. I want to know when you're going to send him an apology and an invitation for him and whoever he needs to accompany him to stay here and look around your library and I want to know why you refused to let him come in the first place. Would his being here disturb your plans for your next slaughter?" Roy paused to see if his words were having any effects on the wizard.

"As previously proven one state alchemist would hardly shake up any plans I have for a slaughter, if I indeed such plans existed. I simply do not want the military snooping around my school, regardless of cause," replied the wizard, more articulate now that the Philosopher's Stone wasn't the topic of conversation.

"Well if this particular alchemist is "disallowed" to snoop then I might just inform the higher ups exactly where the infamous Bone Alchemist is hiding and that somehow, despite being in a completely different country, he knows most of what goes on in Central." Roy smirked, "It would be a shame for you to give up everything you are working for because you refuse to let one little state alchemist in to do some research. What do you think?"

He didn't bother waiting for a reply but instead pulled his head back on to the right side of the fireplace leaving a stunned and angry Dumbledore still sitting on his office floor.

* * *

By the time Roy had returned to his living room, Ed had entered into full panic mode, complete with running backwards and forwards with his hands in the air. As soon as Roy's head had disappeared he had called Al who had come running from the kitchen to join him in his panic. Together they decided to call Lieutenant Hawkeye but couldn't find the phone as it was buried under the rubble that had been the coffee table until Ed had killed it.

"When Loa knocked Greed's head off it grew back and he was holding his finger up just like the Colonel's doing. Maybe Roy's a homunculus too!!" yelled the suit of armour.

"My boyfriend is not a homunculus. I mean I think I would have noticed an ouroborous tattoo," replied Ed.

"But what if it's somewhere private?" Al whispered.

"I still think Iwould have noticed," replied Ed, waiting for his little brother to catch on.

"How?" he asked before his mind clicked exactly what Ed was hinting at. "Never mind!" he added, somehow appearing to blush.

"I'm not a homunculus, Al."

The boy's jumped. Ed was in the process of clapping his hands when he realised who it was and changed the gesture to an embarrassed wave before hustling over to check his boyfriend's hair for burn marks. Roy grabbed the hand from his hair and held it instead.

"My hair's fine, Ed. It was just Floo powder. It moves you from one place to another through chimneys." Ed raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm serious. And you should probably go pack your bag. When Dumbledore eventually gets around to sending an owl inviting us we should be ready to leave then and there. He doesn't seem to be in a very good mood."

End of Chapter two

* * *

Hi again all! i've gotten this chapter up surprisngly quickly for me and its all because of my marvellous Beta whom because i was emailing her so often i couldn't think of anything but this and hence this chapter. if anyone could understand that sentence you deserve a medal.

so anyways

what did yous think? absolute shite or just moderate lol. whatever you thought please leave a review with whatever comments you want cuz i love to hear from everyone. it makes fic writing worthwhile

colette & coletterby over and out xx


End file.
